


Pokemon ReTry

by Poppliolover1



Series: Pokemon ReTry: the complete saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of inspiration from the manga, Amnesia, But not a lot ok, But she's trying, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Just the minimun regarding the pokedex, Mistaken Identity, Omniscient Narrator, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Region, Remake of an already made fic because the original site is dead, Talking Pokemon, The author can't write action scenes, Updates whenever the author can, hopefully semiconsistant updates, like basically all characters are oc's, minor pokemon that appear for like a chapter won't appear in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppliolover1/pseuds/Poppliolover1
Summary: After waking up in a forest with no memories, a young boy named Erick embarks on a journey across the Lausing region alongside Clint, a very sassy eevee, to discover who he is and to find Clint's trainer Trevor. Along the way they will meet lots of interesting characters like: the impulsive blogger Lucille and the misterious Team Hammellin. Lots of events and misteries will unravel, especially since Erick is no normal boy, he can understand pokemon.
Series: Pokemon ReTry: the complete saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170029





	1. A rough awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I just want to notify that this is a reworking of an fanfiction originally posted on Amino that due to certain circunstances (that amino is more dead than an MIA author/artist) couldn't continue to be posted there, so before anyone that happened to be part of that amino sees this and thinks that I stole it or something similar, dude seriously, you do realize that people use more than 1 site right, anyways enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening in a forest without any memories, a young boy sets out to an all new adventure and saves an eevee.

The world of pokemon, an ever expanding world where the titular creatures live in is a place full of adventures and misteries to uncover, no matter the place or time. For this reason, I ask you to acompany me, your reliable narrator, to see a new journey that's about to unravel, in a yet to be told tale of friendship and discovery on the oasis of the east, the Lausing region.

Location: Pasuf forest

In a clear of the forest, a young boy with brownish silver hair, wearing a light brown sweater with a gray neck tie, lies unconscious.

(B): Ugh

Oh, nevermind he woke up

(B): (Huh, where am I, a forest?)

(B): (Strange, I can't remember anything exept my name- wait a second, I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BUT MY NAME!?)

(B): (HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!- wait, why am I asking this if I don't remember anything?)

(B): (I can question this later, first I need to get out of this place, I think I see some kind of path, alright let's go)

(B): W-wow!

"Thump", upon standing up, the boy had immediatly stumbled back to the ground.

(B): (Ouch, geez my legs must be asleep, who knows how long I've been here, oh well, I better try it again, it shouldn't take to long)

A lot of time later

(B): (Finally made it, now let's get out of here!)

While walking along the path

(E): (Alright, let's check what I know so far: my name is Erick, I woke up in somekind of forest in somewhere I don't recognize and I have amnesia, isn't that great, aside from that my mind is blank, I have no idea how long I was in that place, where I'm going to and who knows where I come from in the first place, I should first try to find my way out of the forest and think of a plan on the way, that sounds good, right?)

(???): H-HELP!!!

(E): (Huh, what was that?, I better go see)

Following the voice led Erick into a way more stablished path next to a lake, in it, an eevee  
was being attacked by a group of spearows.

(Ev): P-please, somebody, anybody!

(S1): Hah, as if someone would pay mind of someone of your kind!

(E): (Oh no, poor guy, I gotta help him, huh, a stick, that's perfect)

(E): Hey leave him alone!

After taking the stick, Erick charged directly at the spearow

(S1): Hey what's your problem- ouch, watch it!

(S2): Oh whatever, that eevee isn't worth getting smacked, let's get out of here!

After saying that, the spearows left, inmediatly afterwards, Erick stopped holding the stick and went to assist the eevee,

(E): Hey, are you okay?

(Ev): Yeah I am, thanks for the he- wait a minute, Trevor is that you!?

(E): Uh!?

(Ev): Oh Trevor I missed you so much, after we separated I thought I would never see you again and-

(E): I'm so sorry, I don't know who you're talking about my name is Erick

(Ev): Oh I'm sorry, you look so similar that I thought- wait, DID YOU JUST UNDERSTOOD WHAT I SAID!!!?

(E): Am, y-yes?

(Ev): B-but how, I thought humans couldn't understand pokemon, tell me, since when and how can you understand pokemon?!

(E): I'd love to, I really would, but I can't remember anything since I woke up

(Ev): Wait, you don't remember anything?

(E): Aside from my name, no nothing

(Ev): Oh sorry, I didn't mean to act like that, you said your name was Erick right?

(E): Yes, and you are?

(C): Clint, it is the name Trevor gave me afterall

(E): By the way, who's that Trevor?

(C): Oh he is-was my trainer

(E): Trainer?

(C): Wait you don't now what a trainer is, wow your amnesia must be bad, in any case, you could say he is a friend of mine, we where together all the time-well until that day where he told me to enter my pokeball and not to come out till I couldn't hear anything anymore, afterwards, I came out ashore on a river and I've been all alone ever since

(E): That's horrible

(C): Yeah I know, sorry again for confusing you for Trevor

(E): It's fine really

(C): Alright, but you have to admit, you look really similar, aside from your hair and eye color I couldn't tell you apart

(E): Alright then

(C): Well, thanks again for the help but I gotta go, so bye

(E): Wait, are you going to be okay, I mean those guys from before could return

(C): Maybe but I don't have any other option, without a trainer there's not much I can do by myself, and the fact that the pokemon around here aren't fond of trained ones doesn't help

(E): Hey wait, if that the problem, couldn't I act as your trainer, at least for the time beign

(C): Hmm, that could work, the fact that you look like Trevor helps a lot, plus if you had my pokeball, others wouldn't question it much

(E): And do you have it with you?

(C): As a matter of fact-

Clint went to some bushes nearby, after some time he returned with a very dirty pokeball

(C): I never go to far from it, just in case Trevor appears

(E): Alright, look at it this way, I'll help you find Trevor and when we do you two will be together again, on the mean time we can go around and see if anyone recognizes me

(C): Good idea, there's a town very close from here, we'll can go there and ask if anyone knows you or if anyone has seen Trevor

(E): That's perfect by me, let's get moving there right now!

(C): Right let's go, I'll lead the way since I doubt you know where it is

(E): That's true, let's go

And so, with a new destination in mind, our heroes began their journey, and yet many misteries remain, who is Erick and why can he understand pokemon, why did Trevor and Clint separate, hopefully this questions will be answered as the story continues

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that we have reached the ending of the first chapter, again keep in mind that since this is a transcription of the original chapters the only notable changes will be corrections of past mistakes and others additions, if you happen to have an amino account to the original server (pokeverse amino) you can read ahead up to chapter 16, but to anyone else I just want to say, sorry you can't join anymore and even if you could, why would you join a comunity that's been dead since 2019, in any case to those that read ahead please don't spoil what will happen, if you do I will find you, in anycase I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you once I finish copy-I mean writting chapter 2 so bye.
> 
> Deviantart version: https://www.deviantart.com/poppliolover1/art/Pokemon-ReTry-Chapter-1-A-rough-awakening-869218461?ga_submit_new=10%3A1612392446
> 
> Pokemon and everything related to it belong to Game Freak and The Pokemon Company  
> Characters and story belong to me


	2. The blogger of Watersprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in the town, Erick and Clint hope to find some leads to Trevor but end up wrapped up in a family's anticts

After a long time walking, Erick and Clint have reached the town to search for clues

(C) Well we're here, this is Watersprout town hopefully we'll find something here, oh and Erick, word of warning, most humans can't understand pokemon so just try to act as if you couldn't get anything I said ok

(E) Oh right sure, shouldn't be to hard

(C) (I really hope you're good at acting like you're ignorant like the rest)

Location: Watersprout town

(E) Wow, there sure is a lot of people here

(C) What did you expect, it's a town!

(E) May I remind you that I don't remember anything

(C) Right, good point

At that moment, the duo passed right next to a sign, to which, Erick shifted his attention to almost instantly

(E) Hey look!, that sign says something about some lab, think they could help us there?

(C) Sure, doesn't hurt to try, let's head there

Once they had reached the lab

(E) Am excuse me, may I come in?

(???) Sure, come right'in

The one that had spoken was a woman nearing her 40's with long black hair with a green stripe in the middle, she was wearing a white labcoat with a blue shirt underneath and glasses

(Prof A) Well hello there little boy, haven't seen you before 'round here, I'm professor Algae, must be your first time 'ere, tell me your name and I'll help you with whatever you need

(E) My name is Erick ma'am, and this is Clint, it's a pleasure to meet you

(Prof A) Geez you don't have to be so formal, by the way, is this your first time in town, haven't seen you 'round before, where do you come from?

(E) O-oh well I-I um (oh crud)

(C) Quick say that you come from a faraway town and that you got lost on the way to meet your friend

(E) I-I came from a really far town to meet a friend of mine but got kinda lost there

(C) I think you should've explain a bit more there

(Prof A) Oh really, then what's their names?

(C) (Knew it)

(E) Well my friend's name is Trevor and my town's um eggstrike

(C) That's seriously the best name you could come up with

(E) "Harsh, you try to come up with something good while underpressure"

(Prof A) Hmm, never heard of that place before, by the way what did you say there?

(E) I-I just said that it's um really reclusive and not that known (please buy it)

(Prof A) Oook then, and what about that friend of yours?

(E) Well we were supposed to meet in the forest around here somedays ago but he never appeared, when I went looking for him I kinda got a little lost

(C) (Really hitting on the mark there Erick, to think he'd get so close to what happened afterwards)

(Prof A) Oh really, have any ideas on what happened to 'im?

(E) Not really, I was hoping he might've passed through here

(Prof A) You don't think that he dissapeared or got kidnapped

(E) What do you mean?

(Prof A) Oh, haven't you heard, there's been a lot of dissapearences lately, no one really knows why but most people think they're kidnappings, some that we're around the place claim to have heard some kind of music before they blacked out and the person dissapeared

(E) You can't be serious

(Prof A) Sadly I am, I'm actually surprised that you haven't 'eard of 'em, everyone's been talking 'bout them over the last few month's

(E) W-well I did say my town was really reclusive, news don't reach there quickly

(Prof A) I get'ya but still, I think your friend has become a victim from 'em, if something like that happened to my daughter I'd never forgive myself

(E) Your daughter? 

(Prof A) Oh right, she isn't 'ere right now, she should be playing or blogging with her poke-tell outside

(E) (I suppose that's a good thing, wait, what's a poke-tell?)

(Prof A) By the way, would you mind looking for 'er, I need to tell 'er something really important

(E) Sure, how does she look like

(Prof A) She's a cute girl with long black hair and green eyes, she should be wearing a pink blouse, can't miss her

(E) Thanks I'll go look for her, I'll be back in a minute

When they began to search outside of the lab

(C) Hey Erick, why did you agree to help her, I mean you don't even know her

(E) I'm not sure myself, I just felt an urge to help her and to be honest, I think I might like helping people

(C) Whatever you say Erick, (although, thinking back, Trevor did have that kind of mentality)

(???) Hey you there, wait a second!

(E, C) Huh?!

Out of nowhere, a girl with long black hair with a dark green hue on the bottom wearing a pink blouse with a matching fucshia skirt next to a chingling appeared suddenly behind them

(G) Is that by chance an eevee?

(E) Am yes?, (Clint did say that was what he was)

(G) Oh my gosh!!!, it's an real eevee, Belling are you seeing this he's so cute!

(B) I know Lucille, he's a real cutie all right!

(C) H-hey wait, what are you doing?!!

Right at that moment, Lucille had lifted Clint and began cuddling him

(L) And the best part it's that I didn't have to ask my followers if he was one, this is awesome!

(E) Wait what?

Belling, the chingling, began to lift a strange device hanging from Lucille hip bringing it in front of her and Clint

(L) Are you seeing this guys, it's the first eevee I've seen!

(C) Hey stop doing that, Erick help me please!!!

(E) Am, excuse me¡

(L) Whoops sorry that I surprised you like that is that I've never seen an eevee before cause they're so rare- oh by the way, I'm Lucille and this is my chingling, Belling!

(B) Hey there!

(E) Well my name is Erick and that's Clint and I'm sure he want's you to stop hugging him

(L) Huh, ups sorry here I'll let you go now

(C) Finally, I hate getting cuddled like that!

(E) It's fine really, don't worry to much

(C) You're just letting her go like that!

(B) Well, it really isn't a big deal, Lucille does that a lot with fluffy pokemon

(C) Says the one who just stood there and did, whatever you did

(E) By the way, who were you talking to a moment ago?

(L) Oh to my followers

(E, C) What followers?

(L) Oh the ones from my Pokeweb stream, I've been streaming a lot of my activities lately

(E, C) Pokeweb??

(L) What you don't know what Pokeweb is???, I guess you wouldn't since you don't have a poke-tell, but still!

(E, C) Poke-tell???

(L) No way, you don't know what a poke-tell is!?

After saying that, Lucille inmeadietly pointed to the device near her hips

(L) It is just the newest, most advanced comunication device created by Shilp CO, it let's you keep track of all your activities and important events while also letting you keep in contact with the world and letting them know what you're up to, I won't judge you on not having one though, I'm very lucky on getting one so soon sinca my mom is the professor an all-

(E) Wait, you're Professor Algae's daughter!

(L) Yes, why are you asking?

(E) Well she told me to come find you

(L) Really, let me guess, she said it was something really important, didn't she?

(E) Pretty much

(L) Hmmm, alright I'll go, but only if you defeat me in a pokemon battle!

(E) Huh?!

(L) Well since you have an eevee with you I thought you were a trainer but it's ok if you aren't, I understand, I suppose that I got a bit exited there since there aren't that many trainers around here and I really wanted to battle one, but if you aren't-

(E) W-wait I am a trainer!

(L) Really, then why didn't you say so, in that case go prepare over there for the battle while I tell my followers ok, this is going to be great!

(E) Um s-sure, (what did I just agree to?)

(L) Alright, tell me when you're ready!

(E) O-ok, "Psst, hey Clint what's a battle?"

(C) "Well a battle is when two pokemon confront each other until someone faints"

(E) "Ok so you and Belling will just battle till you faint, that sounds easy enough to understand"

(C) "It would if this was a wild battle, during trainer battles the trainer tells the pokemon what to do"

(E) "Wait, tell you what to do?!, isn't that rude and even if I did I wouldn't know what to say!"

(C) "Good point (guess I never thought about it to much), wait, why don't you just put your hand up to fake an order I'll just do the rest"

(E) "Alright, that's a good plan let's do it"

(L) Hey Erick, are you ready!?

(E) Yes we are Lucille, let's go!

(L) Alright, get ready because I'll give it all I got, Belling use wrap!

(B) Of course Lucille!

(C) Phew that was close

(E) Ok, you know what to do Clint!, (this is so weird)

(C) Alright I'll do tackle!

(B) Ouch!- that hurts a lot

After a long uneventful battle of just tackles and wraps

(C) Ok one more move and we'll win Erick!

(E) Understood

(L) Uh, who are you talking too Erick?

(E) Uh- no one, well, let's finish this!

(C) Alright, tackle!

(B) I can't endure much longer- gah!

(L) Belling!, aww I Iost the battle

(E) Great job Clint

(C) Thanks Erick

(L) Oh well, since you won I'll go with mom now

(E) Ok then, shall we go now?

(L) Sure, you know, the truth is that even if I had won I would've gone with you anyway, I really don't like dissapointing mom, plus why couldn't we have fun battling while at it right? "giggles"

(E, C) (You have got to be kidding)

Once they had gotten back to the lab

(L) Hey mom, I'm baaack!

(Prof A) Oh Lucille welcome back, thanks for bringing her back Erick now for the surprise I was going to tell you

(L) Huh, what is it mom?

(Prof A) Well I've been thinking about this for a long time, you're already 12 and a trainer, keeping you here wouldn't be right, and well I was going to give you one of these anyway, but since Erick showed up I thought that he could accompany you, it's the perfect time

(L) Mom, is this what I think it is?

(E) Uh, what do you mean Professor, time for what?

(Prof A) Well I decided to let be on a journey all around the Lausing region!

(L) "Squeak"!! thank you mom, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

(E) I'm pretty happy for you Lucille but professor, what do you mean by accompany her?

(Prof A) Well to answer your question Erick, I thought that it'd help you search f'r that friend of yours, afterall, if he dissapeared, traveling the whole region would be better than just a single area, but relax, I'll keep searching 'round here for anything that 'd help

(E) Thank you Professor, I didn't really think to do that!

(L) (Friend?)

(Prof A) No need to do that and while you two are at it you could try to challenge the gyms with the help oooof this

She was holding to red encyclopedias in her hands

(L) Are those pokedexes, awesome!!!

(E) Thanks Professor I think?

(C) (P-pokedexes?!, that's a super important item, and now Erick has one?!, oh boy that's probably a sign of things to come isn't it?, I doubt Erick knows how important it is but I don't know if telling him is wise at the moment)

(Prof A) Well if any of you are interested in the gyms I'd recomend tackling the gym on Sohail city, it is the closest to Watersprout town afterall

(L) Then we'll go right away, bye mom see yaa!

(E) Until we meet again Professor and thanks for the help!

At the outskirts of the town

(C) Well it really is bad that no one knew you or had seen Trevor here, what a dissapointment

(E) I wouldn't call it dissapointing though you aren't wrong, but look, if we do the thing that Professor Algae said of traveling the region something's bound to appear eventually right?

(C) I guess, plus that gym thing could be a good distraccion if there isn't anything worthwhile alright let's do it

(E) Let's start by going to the city the Professor mentioned, I think it was called Sohail city, right?

(C) Yep that's it, it's a straight road from here so let's get moving!

And so, with a clear objective for the forseable future, the jorney continues

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that we have finished chapter 2, I wasn't originally going to post it this late but well, I may have miscalculated a bit with the direct and all. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not gonna lie this changed a bit from the original version but it's kinda better grammatecly this way, so I'll see you next time, bye.
> 
> DeviantArt version: https://www.deviantart.com/poppliolover1/art/Pokemon-ReTry-Chapter-2-The-blogger-of-Watersprou-870725776
> 
> Pokemon and everything related to it belong to Game Freak and The Pokemon Company  
> Characters and story belong to me


End file.
